


Forced Kismet

by TalkMagically



Series: Murder Boyfriends [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Raphael is the ADA, SUB VS SUB, WHO WILL WIN THE SNARK?!, but Lucifer is Michael's submissive, hints of Dom!Michael, hints of Sub!Lucifer, making him Michael's subordinate, meaning this story includes a funny situation, serial killer!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: As happy as he is to get more progress on his case against Alastair Masters, Michael needs to get out of the office once in a while.





	Forced Kismet

“Why are we personally handling this plea deal, again?” Raphael asked Michael. The two of them were walking up the stone steps towards the door of a building that had ‘DISTRICT 7’ above it in large letters. “Naomi could have done it.”

“It’s good to get out of the office once in a while, Raphael,” Michael answered with a smile. He reached up to adjust the knot on his tie just as they entered the building.

“I agree, but this is a low-level plea bargain. Scraps for scraps, essentially,” Raphael continued.

“We used to do these things all the time, Raphael. It was not  _ that _ long ago,” Michael laughed.

“You are incorrigible sometimes,” Raphael sighed.

Michael laughed again, shaking his head in amusement as he led the way to the front desk. He wasn’t lying. It was good to get out of the office on occasion, and Michael had been growing stir crazy. Things have been going swell since Dick Roman went ‘missing’ a couple weeks previous, and the case against Alastair Masters had been monopolizing Michael’s time. He needed a break.

“Mr. Shurley! It’s a surprise to see you. We were expecting to see Ms. Johnson,” the officer at the desk greeted Michael.

“Naomi is busy with other things at the moment, so I took the opportunity to get out of the office,” Michael explained. “Can I assume that Mr. Trent is ready for Raphael and I to speak with him?”

“His lawyer is still yammering away with him in interrogation, last I heard, so you may need to wait a little while,” the officer replied.

“No issue! I’m sure there are a few people here could do with a surprise conversation while I wait,” Michael said, a mischievous look appearing on his face. The officer began laughing, nodding in agreement, and motioned for Michael and Raphael to go ahead and head into the back. They were barely out of earshot of the front desk when Raphael nudged Michael in the ribs with an elbow.

“Remember what I said about being incorrigible?”

“Relax, Raphael. There is nothing wrong with getting along with law enforcement officers. They help us do our own jobs, remember?” Michael said, saying nothing about the jab to his ribs as he rubbed at the spot with a hand.

“Says the man who, on a regular basis, complains about them being a pain in his ass,” Raphael pointed out.

“I can get along with them!” Michael stopped walking and turned to give Raphael a ‘Come on’ look.

“I’d love to see that genuinely happen,” Raphael shot back.

“Do my eyes deceive me or is the DA gracing us lowly peons with his presence!” a voice interrupted before Michael could argue further. Michael and Raphael turned to the source, and a bitch face grew on Michael’s face when he recognized Lucifer approaching them.

“Oh, you have business with us?” Raphael asked, trying to figure out why Lucifer was speaking with them.

“What the hell do you want, Lucifer?” Michael asked. He ignored the shocked look that formed on Raphael’s face out of recognition and focused on the smirk growing on Lucifer’s.

“I know I told you that I worked here at District 7,” Lucifer said as he slowed to a stop in front of Michael and Raphael. Raphael threw a glare at Michael when he registered what Lucifer said.

“Part of my duties deal with plea bargains. I’m here to negotiate one. You truly are full of yourself if you think I’m here to see you,” Michael drawled.

“We don’t have any prisoners important enough to warrant the direct attention of the DA, himself,  _ Mikey _ ,” Lucifer pointed out, his smirk turning into a grin.

“I agree,” Raphael hissed, his eyes on Michael. Michael rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Raphael.

“If you have such a problem with us getting out of the office once in a while, Raphael, then go back. I’m sure Naomi would be more than happy for you to take over her duties. She mentioned wanting to handle a situation over at District 2, herself,” Michael said.

“This is Raphael?” Lucifer spoke up, giving Raphael a surprised look. “The way he described you, I expected a Desk Gremlin who’d burst into flames at the slightest bit of sun exposure.”

“A boy toy  _ would _ think that of anyone who actually does their job,” Raphael said evenly, throwing Lucifer a dark look.

“Both of you, cool it,” Michael interrupted before either of them could get an argument going. “Raphael, just go back to the office. I’ll update you on the plea deal once I’m done.”

“Very well. Do try not to take too long negotiating, Michael,” Raphael said. He threw another dark look at Lucifer before he turned on his heel and walked away.

“Must you irritate my staff?” Michael hissed at Lucifer once Raphael was out of earshot.

“If it helps them get the sticks removed from their asses, then yes,” Lucifer answered. He crossed his arms as he looked at Michael with an expression of expectation.

“I honestly didn’t expect to run into you today, Lucifer. I really did take the first opportunity to get out of the office,” Michael said, an irritated look growing on his face. “Alastair Masters is determined to make me rip out my own hair.”

“Your life would be so much easier if  _ he _ had gone missing instead of his lawyer, wouldn’t it?” Lucifer asked in an airy tone. Michael went stiff at the mention of Dick Roman, but he made no comment either way. “No, what you need is a real break from work. There isn’t a law enforcement officer in the city who doesn’t know how much of a workaholic you are. Stop burning the midnight oil.”

“I’ll take a break when Masters is thrown into a hole and never sees the light of day again,” Michael huffed. It was bad enough that Raphael hounded him. Michael wasn’t going to take it from Lucifer.

“You say to someone who can make sure that happens,” Lucifer whispered to Michael. Lucifer ignored the bitch face Michael continued to give him, instead offering a grin in return before speaking in a normal volume. “Anyway, I’m sure you’ll find some down time soon enough! The boys over at District 5 must be getting you plenty of evidence to lock that son-of-a-bitch up for good.”

“I bet,” Michael said. He dropped the bitch face and looked at Lucifer with a blank expression. Michael was half tempted to beat Lucifer's ass red with his own baton, but there were too many witnesses. “Are you done irritating  _ me _ ?”

“I smell a fucking challenge,” Lucifer said. A mischievous look began to form on his face.

“Lucifer…” Michael sighed.

“You come into  _ my _ house,” Lucifer began speaking, doing a horrible impersonation of Vito Corleone.

“Lucifer, I’ll call you tonight after dinner,” Michael immediately offered before he began laughing. He attempted to keep an amused smile off his face, because the last thing he needed was to be laughing when he went in to speak with Mr. Trent, but Lucifer’s immaturity was making it difficult.

“On the day my daughter is to be married,” Lucifer continued.

“Fine, before dinner,” Michael said.

“Anytime after 5pm. Gabriel has been insisting on the chance to speak with you, himself,” Lucifer said, dropping the impersonation. “If I have to listen to him bitch about you one more night, he’ll be the next one I take on a nature hike.”

“And we can’t be having that, now can we,” Michael pointed out. He glanced at his watch to see how long he’d given Mr. Trent to finish up speaking with his lawyer. It would have to be enough. Michael needed to get back to the office sooner rather than later. Mindlessly adjusting the knot in his tie again, Michael turned his attention back to Lucifer. “You’re going to pay for your brattiness, I hope you know.”

“I seem to recall being the one with the handcuffs here,” Lucifer pointed out.

“For now,” Michael said, the blank expression returning to his face. Lucifer instinctually took a step back, his smirk being replaced with a wary look. “Now, I must get going. I’m sure your supervisor would appreciate it if I let you get back to work, as well.”

“Yeah. Sure,” Lucifer said. He thinned his eyes out as he looked Michael in the eye, trying to judge if Michael was being serious or not about the handcuffs.

“I’ll speak with you later,” Michael said and walked away. He bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing as he headed for the interrogation rooms. It was way too easy for Michael to turn the tables on Lucifer. Michael half-wondered if it was fair, considering he was literally a professional arguer. At the moment, though, it didn’t matter. Michael needed to focus on wiping the smirk off his own face before he began negotiating Mr. Trent’s plea bargain. Mr. Trent’s lawyer would become defensive if Michael looked too happy walking in.


End file.
